Romance In The Eye
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: A SoraLadon slightly AUish tag for The Eye. After all, that was a nasty blow to the head Sheppard gave Ladon…


**Romance in the Eye**

_A/N: Tag for the The Eye. I haven't seen the episode for awhile, so please forgive any errors in the timeline. I realised while watching Coup d'Etat that Sora and Ladon made a rather nice match and that's how this fic came about. This was my first SGA fic, so it would be nice to have some feedback on how I went. ;)_

_Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Sighs

* * *

_

Sora glared at the radio in her hand, anger rising in her chest. Koyla was a fool, how could he be so reckless? He was endangering all their lives for nothing! The quest for Atlantis had driven him mad, that much was obvious. The sorrow and regret for the loss of Genii life rose in her too and Koyla's disregard for this feed her anger, nurturing it into hate.

A sudden groan from the control room broke through Sora's ugly trail of thought and she ran up the steps, her heart hammering in her chest. Why would Sheppard spare any of them? Skidding to a halt, she knelt next to the man on the ground, relief flooding through her.

"You alright?" she asked, the concern in her eyes betraying the casual tone of her voice, as she watched Ladon's eyes fluttering open. He sat up slowly, blinking as the world swam before him and grabbing Sora's shoulder to stop himself from crashing to the ground again.

Worry took the better of Sora's usual cold, Genii exterior and she put an arm around Ladon, steadying him. "Ladon?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"I'm fine, Sora. Really…my head's pounding, that's all." Ladon moved a hand to his head as he spoke, blinking his eyes against the pain. "I wonder why he spared me?" He asked after a moment, the words echoing around the empty control room.

"Who cares why? I'm just glad he did!" The words were out of Sora's mouth before she knew what was happening. Blushing lightly, she berated herself silently: Genii soldier do _not_ behave like that in the field, or at any other time.

But the truth of the matter was that Sora cared deeply for Ladon, against all her better judgement. After her father's death, _murder_ she thought, Sora had grown close to the intelligent, deadly and rather good looking soldier who studied Ancient technology compulsively. However, if it was found out that her feelings for Ladon went further than mere respect or friendship, Sora knew that she would be in deep trouble.

Ladon smiled lightly up at Sora before struggling to stand. "Watch it, you could have a concussion." Sora warned, her arm going around his back to support him. Ladon actually _did_ manage to stand, much to Sora's surprise, although it did remind her of why she cared for the man, his strength…his determination! However, he soon succumbed to his dizziness and crashed down again, grabbing at Sora to stop himself from falling.

Interestingly enough, his hands had fallen around Sora's waist in his effort to keep from hitting the ground, and on reflex (and maybe desire) her arms flew around his neck. After a few moments of shock, Ladon recovered his wits. Summoning the last of his nerve, he reached out one hand and curled it around a lock of Sora's beautiful, long, curly blonde hair.

"Ladon…" she whispered, eyes wide, her wits leaving her, transforming the hardened soldier into a nervous young woman who was taking a chance on love.

"Sora, I see your feelings. It's in your eyes and if you look in mine, you will see the same." Ladon smiled, raising an eyebrow and thanking whatever gods existed that he had payed attention when his sister had been giving him tips to win over the girls.

There was silence for a moment as Sora felt the words sink in. And then her lips were on Ladon's with Sora not knowing how exactly they got their. Ladon pulled her close to him, one of his hands coming up to caress her face. He deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from Sora as she pulled the man even closer to her, hands wandering over his chest.

They broke apart for air, both breathing heavily. "I swear, if Sheppard had killed you, than there would be no planet safe for him ever!" Sora muttered suddenly, her violent streak emerging, making Ladon laugh.

"You certainly have personality, Sora. That's why I love you." Ladon laughed again and Sora's eyes widened, a smile flitting across her face. "Ladon-"

The sudden sound of footsteps made the pair break apart and Ladon returned to studying the consol, Sora at his side updating Koyla on the situation. But under the consol, away from prying eyes, the couple's hands entwined.

**SGA**

The gunshots rang out, some of them coming too close for comfort. He followed the rest of the strike force back to the gate, eyes darting around, pinpointing the position of Sheppard and the other man. His eyes widened when the realisation hit him that Sora hadn't returned. The idea of going to search for her and fighting their way out of the city quickly runs through his mind and even as he takes a step, a bullet just misses clipping his head. Diving to the side, he stumbles through the gate, a single bitter tear of regret unseen by his men rolls down his face as he thinks: _I'm sorry._

_Finis_


End file.
